Long lost love
by obiwansbeard
Summary: My master's instructions were clear, no matter what your view is on politics, about Mandos, or force forbid – her. Remain calm and self-contained and focus on the task at hand. But getting angry is easy, you know. Very easy. But holding your tongue, extinguishing the parade of flames, just isn't.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first story, and its an Obitine! I'll probably be posting the first chapter later tonight, feel free to review and give me ideas. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

My master's instructions were clear, no matter what your view is on politics, about Mandos, or force forbid – her. Remain calm and self-contained and focus on the task at hand.

But getting angry is easy, you know. _Very_ easy. But holding your tongue, extinguishing the parade of flames, just _isn't_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Obi-wan POV**:

"After four hundred years of peace between them, the ruling clans of Mandalore have instigated a planet wide civil war, which is costing their people greatly in humanitarian supplies and lives. But the distinguished Clan Kryze doesn't believe that this conflict is sustainable; in fact, they don't wish it to continue at all. In spite of this, the leader of their clan sent his eldest daughter, Satine Kryze, to Coruscant, where she has been learning the art of diplomacy in a Political Sciences University. It was her father's dying wish that she be returned to her home planet and prove to be a stable leader for her war-torn world."

Master Qui-Gon smiled with his eyes. "Impressive young one."

I dipped my head before I turned red. "Thank you, master. But why must we protect her. Furthermore, why for a year?"

Straitening up, he spurt out some details about assassins and pacifism. I hung back and mulled over what he was saying.

"So," I say when he is finished "Is that all that stands in our way? Some puny assassins are our only problems, master?"

After chewing on that for a while, he sighed. Then he took this time to explain to me the importance of peace and how if you underestimate your enemies that leads to the dark side.

* * *

After taking the woman's delicate hand, I find that I instantly dislike her. You know that right? When you've only looked at each other for less than a nanosecond, when you've only seen one fake smile, you get this...feeling. A kind of tell-all biography; if you know what I mean.

Pretty, and well aware of it. Intelligent, but she fails to apply it to anything but politics. Traditionalist? No. Unlike her ancestors, she is clothed in an elegant purple, green and blue gown not battle-scorched armour.

"Padawan Kenobi" she inclines her head. I hate being called _padawan_, it makes me feel young,reckless and less mature.

"I'm truly sorry, but what...is your title? I breathed averting my gaze to the floor awkwardly.

Speaking of awkward, we've been holding hands for a long time now, I didn't notice honestly; I was so caught up in everything that I didn't notice that our fingers were entwined. My face flushed as we both let go, very _inappropriate._

Finally she broke the silence. "Oh um...Satine will do fine."

"Hmm, Satine suits you well" I replied.

A thin smile spread across her porcelain face "Kenobi isn't that bad of a title either."

I inclined my head in appreciation, and our eyes locked, her icy blue orbs seemed to look right through me. She had the most beautiful eyes in the galaxy, and her hair the flowing golden locks reminded me of the stars themselves, wait what?

I eventually drifted away from the thoughts that were swirling around my mind, and offered her my arm.

She slid her arm through mine, so we were now linking.

"Well then, it's just as well that I'm your bodyguard." I said sarcastically.

She let out a small laugh as I helped her into the speeder and we went to the Royal Palace to be shown our accommodations.


	3. Chapter 2

**Satine POV**:

Well so far, there has been about eight assassination attempts on me. Urgh, today has been _so_ long so I decided to go and take a walk around the Palace gardens.

Wherever I was, I knew that Obi-wan wasn't very far behind besides it was his duty to _protect_ me anyway. I mean, does he not think I can handle myself? Surely not. Even if I am a pacifist it still means that I can defend myself!

In fact, I think that I can hear a certain somebody scaling the wall this evening...

**Obi wan POV**:

Every minute I've been around Satine Kryze, every moment I watch her dissuade the violence that is threatening her world, I have to remind myself not to get attached.

It's not that I can't get into relationships. I have plenty of those, not counting the ones that Qui-Gon's acquainted me with. I'm just careful not to give up my duty and my dream for friendship, because I know that I may be the one who leads her to her death.

But considering the circumstances, I'd rather lose a job than a friend.

That's why we have never had a civilised conversation before. Sure, we'll argue over some things like her age and her stupid pacifism. But beside that, we never talk; she only talks to Qui-Gon not me, he's the only one that has anything meaningful with her. They chat to each other at dinner and they laugh at each others weak attempts at humour.

But, if you look at the light side of things, we're allowed to stay in one of the many ornate pent houses with balcony's that almost allow us to touch the sun.

* * *

I was sitting on my balcony looking out to the Mandalorian sunset, whilst recapping on my eventful day. That's when I saw her.

Below me in the Palace gardens, Satine was sitting near a fountain; I decided to follow her, as a bounty hunter could attack at any given moment.

Mindful to keep my eyes trained fully on Satine, I jumped on to a wall, I threw in a somersault or two careful not to over-rotate, under-rotate, or anything else that could send me flying. Wary of the fountain beneath, that I could her gurgling below I was as balanced as gravity itself whilst I free-ran across the marble wall.

The moment my eyes caught sight of her, I lost control of well...everything. My vision turned into a blur and my legs were like space jelly, I could barely feel the wall beneath my feet.

The sudden realisation hit me as I noticed that the wall was _not there. _That's right, I'm plunging straight down into that infernal fountain.

**Satine POV:**

Splash! I spun around to see Obi-wan covered in water and _in_ the fountain, his hair plastered to his face.

Then, the front of his tunic fell open, exposing his chest to the elements and my eyes alike. I blushed and apologised for looking at his sudden expose, he said sorry back and I offered him something too...you know, _cover-up_.

"Well, do _you_?" I asked impatiently.

And then we're laughing, it leaves us breathless. This is ridiculous, this whole thing; yet I still can't stop laughing. We are flustered over modesty when we could be worrying about the threat of assassins.

I lowered my hands to wipe my eyes, I had been laughing so hard that I didn't even realise that I cried.

"Since it's not like we are already in a...a" I couldn't find the right words.

"Yes...?" he asked reassuringly.

"Well..." I gestured towards his dripping clothes. "You like water?"

"Obviously." he said glumly.

And just like that we're splashing around in the fountain, clothes and all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school work and all. Please review, I will post the next chapter when this story has 5 reviews. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Satine POV:**

So my two Jedi protectors have been here almost two weeks and over the last few days, there have been no attempts on my life, _at all. _

I think that Padawan Kenobi and his master are becoming quite bored actually; it's like they are hungry for action. But I suspect that a few bounty hunters are not too far way. I think that they are creating a plot, it just seems too quiet...

**Qui-Gon POV:**

Suddenly the ground shook, knocking me off my feet; then a choir of screams echoed through the city like a wild fire ravaging across a grassy plain.

_Obi-wan? _I said through our Master, Padawan bond.

_Master? Are you ok?_ he asked, I could sense the worry and urgency in his voice.

_Fine, where's the Duchess is she with you? _

_No, she went to find her brother? _he said confused.

_Go find her, NOW!_

I felt Obi-wan's presence drift away from our bond, as he focused his mind on the task at hand; find the Duchess.

**Satine POV:**

"Johnny!" I screamed as I ran through the marble palace, dodging each of the pillars.

I entered his quarters and was greeted by another Jedi who had my brother impaled on his blood red lightsaber. "No!" I screamed and lunged at him, but he was too fast. He pushed me to the ground and kicked my gut before holding me in an ever tightening force choke. He ignited his lightsaber, and pointed it at me with a smirk on his face. I closed my eyes and braced myself whilst he raised his lightsaber, ready to reunite me with my brother.

I heard a _whoosh!_ and then the sound of lightsaber's clashing and crackling. I opened one eye to see Master Qui-Gon battling the other Jedi; that was the moment when Obi-wan walked in.

Obi-wan's first instinct was to go and help his master but instead, he came over to me and picked me up in his strong arms.

I buried my head in his chest on the way to his starfighter and cried for Johnny.

_Oh poor Johnny, why him? why me? _

**Obi-wan POV:**

"It's ok, you're safe now." I whispered into her mass of blonde hair.

We reached the ship. I laid the sobbing Duchess down in the back of the ship and then returned to the cockpit; I punched in the coordinates to a nearby planet and then returned to the Duchess' side.

She looked haggard, and you would assume that she hadn't slept for days but she still had that reassuring twinkle of hope in her eyes.

I sat next to her and held her hand in mine, our fingers entwined. I smiled, as the sudden rush of electricity made my body shudder. She felt me shiver and looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes. I put a secure arm around her waist, as she played with stray strands of my auburn hair.

"You know Kenobi?" she sighed.

"Yes Duchess?" I replied, our gazes locked.

"I think I've loved you from day one."

I smiled and she laid her head on my shoulder, soon enough we were both in a deep sleep still in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing people so here as promised is Chapter 4, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Satine POV:**

We have arrived on a planet. Dagobah, I believe it is called. I wasn't really paying attention to Obi-wan. I was too busy admiring his face. It really is an attractive face and he has such messy auburn hair, which makes him look even more attractive. Kriff! What's wrong with me? I've never acted so unprofessional before. Yet he is very polite and nice to me, but I guess that's just another one of his 'jedi rules'. To be honest, I'd hold more respect for the jedi if they called me a monster, like they did my mother.

Anyway I needed to bathe I smelled, _a lot_. I turned and began to walk away, but Obi-wan stopped me.

"And where do you think your going _Duchess_?" He emphasized the word 'Duchess'. Kriff he knew I don't like to be called that, but like me he hates his title; so I decided to have a little fun.

"I need to bathe, and I intend to _Padawan Kenobi_."

As I said that I saw a flicker of hurt flash across his blue-grey eyes, I instantly regretted my words. He knew what I was doing, but he gained back his composure quickly.

"Why call me that?" He said calmly.

I forced all of the regrets to the back of my mind and smirked.

"Because I know you don't like it and please call me by my name, not my title; it makes me feel old."

**Obi-wan POV**:

exited the clearing that we were in but I wasn't finished yet.

I ran after her and caught her by the sleeve. She spun around to face me, I had to take a step back to avoid colliding heads with her.

"What?!" She screamed at me.

"You can't go off on your own now, can you?"

"And you expect me to take orders from a jedi, who is watching me 24/7? Yes that's right I know that you watch me when you think that I am not looking Kenobi, but _I am!" _She retorted.

Then she wrenched her arm out of my grip, turned on her heel and walked away; her ripped and muddy dress flowing behind her.

I let out a sigh and headed back towards the ship, after all I had some _deep_ meditation to do.


	6. Chapter 5

**Whoa! Two updates in one day, I spoil you rotten. Thank you for those kind messages and reviews that I received, it is much appreciated :) I'll try to update as much as I can during the week but for now enjoy.**

* * *

**Satine**** POV:**

I don't know how much more I can take! We've been on the run for two months now and I don't know what to do with myself. I do the best I can helping Obi-wan with the cooking and hunting, but I don't know how long we will be on the run for; I just want to be back home on Mandalore with my people. Yes, me and Obi-wan have our occasional fights but I realise now that poor Qui-Gon will be pulling his hair out if he finds out that me and Obi-wan are _still _fighting; so I've decided to keep my tongue reeled in and I'll try to be nice to him for once. Not to mention the fact that I don't want anyone to hate me, despite all of the people that actually do. I know that I can't make _everyone_ like me, but I don't want people to not like me either. I'm totally paranoid about well...everything, but I guess I'll over it especially will Obi standing by my side. Speaking of Obi-wan here he is now.

I packed up my things and headed outside. When I had finished packing up the tent. Obi-wan was nowhere to be seen.

**Obi-wan POV:**

I had to take a walk. I had to clear my head. Oh kriff! She'd had looked so distraught and upset, all I wanted was to hold her in a warm embrace for eternity and protect her from anything or anyone that tried to hurt her; but no, I couldn't just give into my emotions that would result in me being expelled from the jedi order but I'd do anything to have that woman be _mine_..._my _Satine. No! Obi-wan James Kenobi pull yourself together, now! I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head, I had to move on. But I couldn't, I'm still going to be with her. I'm still going to wake up to that beautiful porcelain face every morning, and oh those haunted blue-grey orbs the same as mine staring right back at me; it was as if she could see right through me and could extinguish all my worries as if they were never even there. As I drifted back into my daydream I heard a high-pitched scream, echo through the forest.

And I knew who it was.

* * *

His body was propelled forward by fear, that was being pumped through his veins. No, it was horror not fear. Horror that he would find her limb body lying on the ground before him. Horror that he would have to tell his master and the jedi council that he had failed. Horror that he wouldn't be able to tell her that he loved her. This time, he let the thoughts play in his mind, he couldn't deny it any longer; he loved her.

Yes that's right, I am Obi-wan Kenobi and I _love_ Satine Kryze.

**Satine POV:**

The venom-mites had surrounded me, I _hate_ venom-mites. These creatures were much like Mandalorian spiders, whom I also hate, small but _deadly_. Deadly enough to kill a grown man with one bite in a matter of hours. This made me worried and made me feel even more distraught than I already was, as it reminded me of Obi-wan. He hadn't come to save me yet. Had they already gotten him? Was he lying helpless in a pool of his own blood? The thoughts made me cringe. I don't want him to die nor do I want to perish myself. But if that is my destiny, so be it. I noticed one flying at my neck, it's tiny fangs poised to bite; I had given up hope, no help was going to arrive. I shut my eyes and slowly inhaled what would be my last breath. However, I was wrong...

A bright blue blade sliced through the monsters with ease, disintegrating most of their tiny bodies.

I glanced up at my protector, his handsome face focused on the bug-bits that lay scattered around him. At this moment his gaze averted to me, he held out a sweaty palm and gestured for me to take it. Instead I pushed past his outstretched arm and threw myself into his arms. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, then a boyish smirk appeared on his face as he rolled us over so he was straddling me.

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed and pushed him off of me.

I stood up, but a searing pain in my ankle made my legs buckle beneath me; but thankfully Obi-wan was there to catch me in his arms before I hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to hide his amusement.

"Yes I'm fine it's just, my ankle hurts."

"Let me take a look."

He gestured towards my ankle and I let him examine it. Gently, he removed my shoe and started wiggling my toes singing 'this little piggy'. I burst into uncontrollable laughter as did he, but then my foot started to ache.

He sensed my discomfort and abruptly stopped, he then began prodding my ankle and asked me if it hurt. And it did, a lot. I winced and he announced that my ankle was sprained and that I needed to rest and allow it to recover over time.

I nodded my head, and was carried into our tent by Obi-wan. He lay me down onto some soft cushions and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Obi-wan POV:**

The sound of the grass relaxed me and the smell of the flowers made my nostrils flare as I lay there on the grass, twisting strands of it in my finger. A small rustle from behind me made me sit up and I tensed as I felt two warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a small, sweet voice teased from behind him.

"I wonder, your highness." I said, slowly removing the young duchess' hands from my eyes to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes staring into mine. I lay back down again and Satine lay beside me. She stretched out and took my hand in her own gently caressing it and inching ever closer to me, whilst I nervously put a hand atop of hers. She sighed as she took her delicate finger and traced my jaw, twirling my Padawan braid around her finger. I took my free hand and ran it down Satine's soft cheek, whilst I used my other hand to stroke her neat blonde hair.

"Satine I...did you really mean what you said in hyperspace?"

She pulled a confused face as she tried to remember the event that happened over two months ago.

I sighed. "You know when you told me that-"

"I loved you," She finished for me. "Yes I did Obi, I meant every word."

And with that, we both fell asleep under the light of the moon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Obi-wan POV:**

I awoke, to find no sign of Satine. I'd looked in the tent and the nearby stream but she wasn't there. I assumed that she was just taking a little 10 minute walk, just to clear her head. But as the minutes turned into hours, I was overwhelmed with the thought of losing her. I couldn't lose her, not again. Not after she was so close to death from them infernal bugs. I had to fight her. Before it was too late...

**Satine POV:**

I shivered as I sat up in what appeared to be a cell. What a cell? How did I end up here? I thought I was with Obi-wan. But no it turns out that I am not, not sat in the beautiful summer breeze admiring the sky with my love. Instead, I am stuck in a cell with a thin piece of cushion separating me from the floor and a small bucket in the corner.

Suddenly the lock on the rusty door squeaked as it was opened and three people entered wearing Mandalorian armour. _Death watch _I thought. So they were my captors.

"What do you want?" I spat.

One of them stepped forward and slapped me hard in the face. I cried out in pain and he stepped back, I could have swore that an evil grin was under his helmet.

"Duchess," Another greeted regally. "Why you should know by now, we want you dead. And when you fall Mandalore will be ours and your pacifist government will fail, as will every man, woman and child that supports them."

"My _jedi_ protector will come and save me!" I emphasized the word 'jedi' as I was trying to make them intimidated and feel outwitted.

But, my 'intimidation' didn't work as the figure let out a small laugh.

"Your jedi friend won't make it within 100 metres of this facility, at least not in one piece." And with that they all turned and left, locking the door behind them.

I felt a small tear run down my cheek, I didn't bother wiping it away.

* * *

Hours later, or it might have been days for I know, there was a banging in the vents. At first I thought it was just a simple blockage but oh no, was I wrong. It was Obi-wan.

He jumped out of the vent and I wondered how he could possibly fit in there, the thought brought a smile to my face which must have looked stupid.

"I'm still a Padawan you know, I'm not fully grown." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Then it came to me, he was a jedi and he could read my mind.

"You were thinking about me managing to fit through that vent." He said proudly.

"Ok...um well don't do that again all right?" He nodded in response and cut my wrist binders.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked nervously, thinking that he had put a tracker on me.

"I tracked your force signature milady," And with that he hauled me up and into the vent. I crawled through the never-ending tunnels, silently preying that they hadn't discovered that I was missing. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned around to see icy blue eyes glaring at me. Blast! I forgot that he could read my thoughts, so I gave him a small smile back.

As we approached the exit of the vent he took his hand off my shoulder, so in return for his reassurance I helped him out of the vent. He smiled and gestured to a speeder in front of us; I climbed on the back of the speeder, my arms caressing his muscular torso.

**Obi-wan POV:**

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd lost you,"

"Well I'm right here alive and well." Said Satine as she snuggled into my back.

* * *

"Satine wake up," I said shaking her awake gently. "I've got a surprise for you!

She opened one eye and looked at me. "It better be good Kenobi," And she sat up and followed me out of our makeshift tent.

"Close your eyes." I whispered into her silky blonde hair before I took her inside the ship and to the comm link in the cockpit.

"Open," I said and her eyes bulged at the sight. It was a transmission from Qui-Gon.

"Duchess, Padawan" He greeted nodding his head and half-bowing. "The civil war has ended, Mandalore is won. We have successfully defeated the Death watch and the remaining prisoners have been exiled to Mandalore's moon, Concordia. I hope to hear from you soon, you have done well my apprentice." Qui-Gon bowed again and the transmission ended.

"So milady, are you up for a trip back to Mandalore?" I asked.

"I most certainly am, _Padawan Kenobi._" I hated it when I was called that, she smirked cheekily obviously seeing my distress. So I dived on her.

**Satine POV:**

"No Obi, get off! I said trying to push him off of me, but it was no use.

"No," He replied as he started seductively kissing my neck.

"Stop, it tickles!" I giggled. But no he couldn't stop, he was so deprived.

"Obi-" I said as I began to plead once more, but I was cut off by soft lips pressing against my own.

I gasped and he grinned against my lips, this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**He he, having fun there Obi? ****I'll be updating tomorrow night (UK time). Please don't hesitate to review, if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me; they might be included :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know I said that I would be adding in another chapter tonight, but I am ill and off school today, so I might be able to add 2 chapters! **

* * *

**Obi-wan** **POV:**

I awoke to a find the comm link bleeping. I stood up to answer before I kissed Satine's cheek; she was so peaceful when she slept, despite the circumstances.

I ran to the cockpit, pulling in my Jedi attire as I went. I pressed the button to answer and a hologram of my master appeared.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" He said, trying to hide his amusement.

"No mast-" I began, but I was cut off by a huge explosion that forced me off my feet and threw me into a wall.

"Padawan? Padawan? Can you hear me?"

I moaned weakly.

"Where's the duchess?" He asked urgently.

"She's in the...oh no!"

The transmission cut off and I limped into the back of the ship. Sparks were flying everywhere and flames encircled me. I didn't care if I was hurt, I cared about getting Satine to safety.

"Duchess?"

"Obi-wan!" A voice shouted "Over here!"

I hobbled over to the source of the voice and found Satine curled up in a corner, her shiny blue eyes filled with fear. I scooped her up in my arms and she sobbed into my chest in fear.

"It's ok, you're safe now." I whispered into her silky blonde hair as I carried her away from the burning ship. My leg started to hurt. She wasn't heavy but our combined weight put immense pressure on my injured leg. Then my legs buckled beneath me, Satine rolled out of my arms and into a pile of debry, she moaned as a small piece of metal stuck into her side and blood started pouring out of the wound.

My master never taught me much about healing, but I had to try before it was too late. I placed my hand gently on her side I noted that the crimson liquid now drenched half of her muddy dress, as I entered a healing trance. I felt the force ripple through me, breathing the life back into her; she gained consciousness and gasped once she saw what I was doing. I felt myself drift away from the light _no_! I thought as I fought the darkness, I had to save her but I wasn't strong enough. I'd used the last of my strength up and the darkness finally overpowered me.

**Satine**** POV:**

The pain was gone, I looked down at my side; the blood was still there but all that remained of the wound was a semi-circle shaped scar. _He saved me_ I thought, _he mustered all of his strength and used it to heal me; he saved my life and now it was time for me to save his._

I carried Obi-wan to a nearby rock and propped him up against it. Then I ran back to the ship that was engulfed in flames; I hurried to the med-bay and found an oxygen tank, a breathing mask and a small med-kit. I attached the mask to the oxygen tank and put it over Obi-Wan's nose and mouth, before I started cleaning his bloodied leg.

Obi-wan was always meditating, was the force a god? And the Jedi a religion? I wondered if he had ever prayed to the force for help or comfort. I decided to give it a try; it might help, it might not but I wasn't taking any chances._ Please force, let Obi-wan live. He is a kind and committed Jedi, who puts other peoples needs before his own. Please force, your my only hope. _

* * *

On the horizon, two speeders approached but were they friend or foe? I ran over to Obi-wan and tried to shake him awake but it was no use so I got his lightsaber and hid it up my sleeve. They were pirates.

**Obi-wan POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, I was in a cell. A figure was sat curled up in the corner sobbing, their knees brought up to their face.

"S-Satine, is that you? I stammered.

"Obi!" She said as she crawled over to my side helping me to sit up.

I didn't remember anything. "What happened? Where is my lightsaber?"

"Well I got hurt and you healed me, you then past out and I nursed you back to health. Then a band of Weequay pirates captured us and brought us here." She recited.

"And my lightsaber?" I asked sternly.

She pulled my lightsaber out of her sleeve. "How did you-" But I was silenced by a kiss, she pulled me close to her never wanting to let go.

* * *

Eventually we pulled apart when our captors walked in and dragged us to a Communications centre


	9. Chapter 8

**Qui-Gon POV:**

"Master Jedi, there is a comm for you from an unknown frequency." Announced a palace guard.

"Thank you, I will be there in a moment."

* * *

I answered the comm and was greeted by the holograms of Obi-wan and the Duchess but they were held at point blanc range by two weequay pirates.

The Duchess looked at me, a flicker of hope still in her eyes. "If you want to see these two again then you will agree to do so under our terms." Announced one of the pirates, I nodded and gestured for him to continue. "You will come to Sriluur in three days, there you will pay us 10,000 spice and in return we will give you the hostages." I agreed and the transmission ended.

"Captain, prepare a ship and set a course for Sriluur."

**Satine POV:**

The pirates took us back to our cell and I sat opposite Obi-wan.

"May I have my lightsaber, milady?" He asked sweetly. I slid it out of my sleeve and he used the force to summon it to him.

"Thank you," He said igniting it, the bright blue blade coming to life.

"What, are you doing?" I asked.

"We're getting out of here." And with that he stuck his saber through the door and began cutting through it.

Once he had cut through, he used the force to gently push the circular shape through the door and set it on the floor. He then grabbed my hand and escorted me to a landing pad.

* * *

I was hiding behind some crates as Obi-wan was finding a ship.

"Satine, come on!" I heard him shout. I crept out from my hiding place and into the ship that he had procured. He then typed in the coordinates for Mandalore and we took off.

* * *

The ship jerked as we exited hyperspace and approached Mandalore, my home. I was home.

In the distance I could see the dome that was Sundari, looming ever closer. I let out an inward sigh, Obi-wan had completed his mission he had to go back to his precious _Jedi._ I wanted him to stay, to stay with me and help rebuild Mandalore. Should I ask him to leave? No I can't, that would be selfish and I would be living a life of guilt.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be when Obi-Wan and Satine arrive in Sundari and the night that followed. Until tomorrow :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Really short chapter guys, I'm sorry I didn't have that many ideas. I promise that the next chapter will be long.**

* * *

**Obi-wan POV**:

I sat in my quarters meditating when there was a knock on the door. I opened it with the force and Satine was standing there in a pink silk nightgown.

"Hello there, milady." I said regally.

"Obi-wan...I need to talk to you." I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"I love you Obi, you know that. And I would ask you to stay but your loyalty is with the Jedi and there it will stay. I..we can't continue this anymore. Its over Obi, I'm sorry." And with that she turned around and left the room, the door sliding shut behind her. I sat there gaping at the spot were she had just stood, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

**Qui-Gon POV:**

We sat at the table in the Dining hall of the Sundari royal palace eating supper. I looked at Satine and then to Obi-wan. Satine's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying and Obi-wan looked like he had seen an eyeball floating in his soup.

My comm link bleeped. "Please excuse me," I said and the Duchess nodded in approval. I answered the call and a hologram of Master Yoda appeared.

"Completed your mission, have you?" He asked.

"Yes we have Master."

"Return to Coruscant immediately you and your Padawan will." I half bowed and ended the transmission.

* * *

I entered the dining hall and sat back down.

"Obi-wan, pack your things; Master Yoda has asked us to return to Coruscant immediately." I announced.

"As you wish master." He said before he turned and left.

**Satine POV:**

I stood at my private landing pad and bid farewell to my Jedi protecters. Obi-wan looked at me before walking up the ramp of his ship, I thanked his master and asked him to send my regards to the council. He then retreated back inside the ship and the ramp closed.

The engines roared and the ship hovered slightly off the floor, as the ship was turning around I noticed Obi-wan sitting next to the window; I smiled and waved but he just turned away, what have I done.

* * *

**Should I jump straight to 'The mandalore plot' or shall I write a little about the battle of Naboo and Qui-Gons death? Answer in reviews :)**


	11. Epilogue

**As you can see, I have deleted chapters 11-22 of this story. The main reason for this is because I thought this story would be good as a stand alone rather than a part of a 75 chapter fic. I'm very sorry for not telling you of these changes sooner but I will compose another story (starting with the deleted chapters of this story) and continue on from there. I do hope that this is okay and that you will follow and review that story as you did this one. Thank you so much for your support, you guys keep me going! Oh and the new story needs a title and as soon as I have one it will be posted at first 1 chapter per day or two and then updates will lay off until I have time off school for christmas. Happy reading and once again tysm for all of your support!**

* * *

**Satine POV:**

It has been 7 months since Obi-wan left me here to rebuild my planet alone, I haven't been coping well at all; he stood by me in a time of need and he gave me guidance and advice. Why didn't I just let him stay? He could've helped me. But if you look at the positive side of things I have rebuilt our government and elected a prime minister and several other ministers rather than have groups of clans united under the Mand'alor. Our society has transitioned into a modern and peaceful one, replacing the warrior-based culture that has dominated our planet for a millennia. However, we are opposed by a small band of militants that go by the name 'Death watch', whom we had defeated during the Mandalorian civil war. I, and several other Mandalorian officials are working to root out the remaining Death watch members.


End file.
